Lost in the Glass
by DecemberPaintedWings
Summary: *AU*  Alice is confused. Did she make the right decision staying in Underland/Wonderland ? Who can help her figure it out once and for all, laying the past to rest? *Rated T for slight mention of death and complicated concepts* One-Shot


**A/N: This story was originally part of the last author standing community competition for the 'movies' sub-category. Since it didn't get me eliminated, I figured I'd share it with you guys and see what you thought. The prompt was this: **Character finds out she/he has a twin. **AU: **Yes, **Crossover: **No. **Enjoy my lovely pretties! **

Lost in the Glass

Alice Kingsleigh was still adjusting. After deciding to stay in Wonderland her life had changed quite a lot for a nineteen year old girl. Now she was free to run and play games; to think for herself, really to do all the things that mightn't be exactly proper – but _were_ exactly fun. With wonderful friends in a magical new home, Alice felt outside of herself. Nothing had ever turned out perfectly for her, even her new life which had dealt a hand of confusion. Without interruptions or forced direction of any sort, for the first time in her life she was unsure of the future.

As she stood gazing into the mirror at this girl, this Alice that is and was, things felt fuzzy. Like binoculars focused with the wrong lens, she felt like a spectator in her life. Gently, hesitating a little, she touched her reflection's cheek. Looking the same and not feeling so is very disconcerting, as Alice was learning from personal experience. Hearing footsteps enter the room Alice whirled around to face the doorway, pulled away from the looking glass. The White Queen stood there, ethereal as usual, an amused expression gracing her face.

"Your Majesty?" Alice queried, curiosity gaining the best of her. The lady in question slowly came forth to stand next to the young woman. Eyes becoming dreamy, as though elsewhere in her mind, she smiled fully at Alice. "Alice my dear, I see you've discovered something it can take many years to find. I shall leave you to your thoughts with a word of advice. I would ask you to gaze upon the glass once more. Ask her what you need to know, for she will tell you – she is the only one that may." With those words she floated from the room, leaving Alice alone to ponder the strange request.

No harm I should suppose ever truly came from a looking glass, thought Alice to herself. Assured and confident of her safety, she turned back to face the looking glass. A feeling of true shock coursed through her veins. It had not been so before…..had it? Staring back at her was the reflection of the previous gaze, and yet it was not quite so either. This girl had a glow about her, dark brown hair shining brightly. Alice only knew her by the eyes – they were most definitely her own. It was time for this intruder to answer some questions. The girl, as if inside Alice's mind, looked at her and smiled shyly. Then and only then did she know for sure that this was most definitely NOT _her_ reflection.

With a slight bit of apprehension, Alice began to speak. "Might I ask who you are? You are in my looking glass so I feel as if I should know you. Only, I have never to my recollection met you before. What is your name and why are you in my room?" Feeling satisfied that she had been fairly thorough Alice stepped back slightly, incurring a distance from this odd circumstance. The beautiful stranger laughed; oh it was a beautiful laugh too – like bells and a hint of something wild, truly foreign.

"Oh Alice Kingsleigh, you would know me. You _should _know me, for I am you and contrariwise. Two halves are we that have been split for so very long. I am what should be but never will. I will tell you anything you wish. All for you to do is but ask." She stared at this face, this oddly dear face. Something cloudy, a slight recognition filled the corners of her mind. Twins…hadn't she once overheard her Aunt Elizabeth talking in hushed whispers with mother? Alice had been meant to have a twin, but the baby had been born without breath. Very young when she heard this, Alice hadn't really understood so it had retreated to the back of her mind.

Wonderland, a world apart from perceived reality, was a land of possibility. This _was _her sister of that she was now certain. Her muchness recognized the spark of this girl. Curiosity bloomed as a rose in her very soul now that she was sure this was not trouble waiting to happen. "I have figured it out, but I shan't ask if it be true. I shall ask something else of you instead. Did I do the right thing when I decided not to leave Wonderland? Most of the time, with Hatter and the others I am quite certain of it. There are times though when I think of Mother. A feeling as though I am being selfish falls over me and I know I was wrong. Do you know the solution to my confusion? I have no direction any longer; I thought it would be easier like this." Throughout her question, Alice had been unconsciously leaning in closer to the glass, until when she finished her hands were aching to touch this part of herself, this unreachable beauty lost so long ago.

The lost twin smiled softly at the other half of her soul. She could mend this. "Nothing is ever truly easy Alice the Brave. For you _are _brave. There are not exact right or wrong decisions to be made in life. Only make the ones that will make you happy and content; then all else will follow. I have watched you live our life, happy for your happiness. You shall find yourself here. I will be right behind you through it all, _always _here for you sister. Only call out." She faded away into the glass, leaving Alice alone once again. Her twin was right though and she realized so much now. Life is comprised of many choices, but it's the outcomes that depend upon your own reactions. Guilt must be let go. Alice would always love her world, but she became a _new_ Alice when she stayed. Time to prove her spirit could conquer a Jabberwocky and a new life too.


End file.
